


Seraphine

by Midnight_Peanut_Gallery



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Angels, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery/pseuds/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery
Summary: My headcanon of the Castlevania los series.





	Seraphine

"Your brother is planning to rise upon the earth, then forcefully ascend into Heaven. I need one of you, my most beloved angels, to meet him on Earth, and send him back down to his realm." The voice of his Father was strong. It resonated through him and his brothers from their very cores to the tips of the pure white feathers of their wings. He loved hearing his Father's voice. They all did. It filled them with a sense of completion and purpose, and they felt no other desire than to obey.

However, his Father had said 'one'. Who would it be? It would make the most sense if he chose Michael. The archangel looked around the circle of his brethren, each doing the same as he. All were equal in their Father's eyes, now. "Gabriel." He startled at his name being called. "Would you be willing to walk amongst Humanity? Be raised as one of their own for the sole purpose of sending your brother back down?" The archangel nodded his head, "Yes, Father." Why wouldn't he? His Father had asked it of him.

\---------------

  
He was wrapped so tightly, he felt defenseless. His face hurt from the bitingly cold wind. The nightly noises: rustling of wind in the dying leaves, the hooting of owls, the occasional cackle of a fox in the underbrush scared the babe, so he wailed. He wailed for the comforting embrace of his Father and brothers, for the comforting warmth of Heaven. Yet it did not come. He was still cold, and scared. His tiny stomach made it's needs known, and it hurt.

Soon, there was a warm light. Darker and warmer than what he was used to, but still light. He felt something pick him up, and mess with something around his neck. "Gabriel.", a voice he'd never heard before said. Instantly, he stopped crying....at least until his stomach growled again.

\------------------

Now a boy of ten years, he found he loved high places. Treetops, mountains, you could even find him on the church roof every now and then. He loved the sun, stars, the moon and sky. He didn't know why, but he didn't feel he belonged on the ground. No. He wanted to fly. Often times, he pretended to, and dreamed of it. He quickly developed his sense of balance, as well as the almost absurd ability to scale walls, cliffs and the like. As to be expected, this got him into trouble more times than not.

He also started having major mood swings. One minute, he'd be as happy as any other child could be. The next, he'd be homesick, but for what, he didn't know. All he knew was that something wasn't right. It didn't feel right. What he was being taught felt all wrong. How could God be so picky about his flock? How can someone buy passage into Heaven? Gabriel had heard rumors about what high standing officials did in their spare time, and it angered him to no end.

Of course, the only person that had ever dared approach him during one of these moods was his friend, Marie. She knew how to calm him down, usually with a hug and, "God will pass judgment upon us, not mankind." So what or who was God? Gabriel had read the texts, learned the prayers, been accepted as a squire and was well on his way to becoming a Knight of the Brotherhood.

But who was God?

Was he a loving father or a vengeful deity? Gabriel had noticed the gaps and loopholes in the Bible, and he knew it was written by Man, not God Himself. Was he both loving and vengeful? What was the whole story? What about the angels? What were they? He'd read about them being something like the Soldiers of Heaven that were sent down to Earth to do God's will, yet they were talked about as if they could do no harm.

Gabriel couldn't understand the meanings behind the rituals and prayers and the endless, needless rules. It all seemed so....over the top unnecessary. He could understand dressing up as a demon and leaving cakes outside the front door on Samhain. That wasn't worship. That was so the dark creatures would leave you alone. He understood that everything dies, then comes back to life in a never ending cycle of life, death and rebirth.

He understood the energy that flows within all living things, and how said energy is passed on to the next being in the cycle. He could see and feel the auras of his fellow humans, but he didn't expect to be able to do the same with a monster. He also didn't expect to find himself nearly getting caught practicing how to manipulate his own energy. Luckily, his meditation was mistaken for a silent prayer.

\-------------

15 years old, and the squire was brimming with excitement. "Gabriel! Where are we going?", Marie asked as he tugged her along insistently. They never had much time alone anymore, and the boy had a bit of a surprise planned for her...but they had to be quick about it. "Our secret place.", he replied with a smile.

She laughed lightheartedly, understanding that for whatever the reason he dragged her off, it was important enough to warrant privacy. She blushed as a certain scenario came to mind. Although they weren't quite old enough to be married yet, most of the Brotherhood already approved the match.

They went around the edge of the apple orchard and found the gap between the rose bushes that ultimately led to their place. The bushes were so thick and were aligned just so that even a grown man could disappear in a heartbeat if he wished. Through the bushes and down the unmarked path to an oak tree. Gabriel asked, "Do you trust me?" "I wouldn't have come with you if I didn't."

He kneeled, and gestured for her to do so as well. He seemed more nervous now, "Marie, we've...known each other for a long time now and...I just feel it's time you knew something." "What?" "First, I need to know if you'll tell anyone." He knew Marie to be an excellent keeper of secrets, but he didn't know if this crossed a certain line or not.

Naturally, she shook her head. He nodded and started, "Well, as long as I can remember, I've...seen things differently...with my eyes, and I was hoping to...share that experience with you?" "Differently?", she asked. She thought he meant he was half blind or something. "It's nothing bad. I promise." She hesitantly nodded. "Close your eyes." She did, and felt him gently lay his hand over them. Then, her eyes felt warm. Not uncomfortably so, but enough to notice. She felt him pull his hand away after a minute or so. "Alright. You can open them, now."

She did, and gasped. Colors she'd never seen before shimmered before her eyes. Rich hues she didn't realize could even exist. The red of Gabriel's armour seemed much richer, and she saw hints of orange and violet mixed throughout. The green of the grass and leaves were so much more detailed. The ratios of blue to yellow near exact in the mixtures of light. The blue of the sky seemed more saturated, but the sun was just as blinding. She could see more wisps of the clouds higher up than she could before. Then, she brought her attention back to close quarters.

She could see something shimmering before her eyes. Something nearly invisible seemed to flow. She tried to grasp it, but it flowed around her. She could see it swirling with each breath taken and exhaled. "Gabriel, what is this?", she asked, wonder filling her voice. She looked at him, actually looked at him, and saw him outlined in a soft sky blue light the same color as his eyes.

He smiled, and raised his hand, palm up. "Can you see this?", he asked as his hand seemed to glow brighter. She nodded, touched his hand and brought her fingertips back to examine them. The blue light dimmed, and swirled away into what she now realized was the air. "Gabriel?", she breathed. "I don't know why, Marie, but this is how I see. I only found out a few months ago that not everyone is like this." He sounded a bit sheepish. Her eyes met his. "Marie?" "It's beautiful, how you see the world."

Both teens felt the spark of their first kiss that morning.

\-------------------------

  
18 years old, and his nerves were shot. He'd been planning this for months. It had to go right, or he'd be heartbroken. He thought the night of his Knighting would be the perfect opportunity to ask her. One celebration on top of another. He knew the Elders approved, if the way they always talked about them getting together was any hint. He just had to ask her father, which was what he was on his way to do at that moment.

He knew Marie's family was wealthy, and he also knew she wanted nothing to do with it. Unfortunately, she didn't get a say, being the youngest daughter and all. He almost got to the door when probably the most important thing crossed his mind. The dowry. His palm met his face harshly at his own stupidity and short sightedness. Of course they'd want something for her marriage. They're a family of merchants!

Then the door opened. "Can I help you?" He froze, then brought his hand back down. "Y-yes, sir. I was hoping to speak with Marie's father?" The older man's face broke into a wide grin, "You must be Gabriel. Come in! Have a seat! I swear the lass never stops talking about you!" Needless to say, the teen was surprised. Her father...already knew about them? "So, have you finally come to ask for her hand?" Gabriel nodded, "Yes sir. I just..." "Just....?" Gabriel nervously ran a hand through his hair, "I just...forgot...about...", he suddenly found the floor fascinating, "the dowry."

He cringed. He fully expected to be thrown out, but it didn't come. Instead, a hand on his shoulder, "As long as you make my daughter happy, you can forget the dowry." The teen looked up in disbelief. "I have permission?" The older man nodded, and a smile split Gabriel's face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dracul lost track of time. That tends to happen when you're in an induced coma for thousands of years. Between himself and his son, they managed to not cast Lucifer back to Hell, but erased his existence entirely. Now, Dracul is the only Dark Lord. He finds this reality ironic, though. He's the Lord of Darkness, the supposed epitome of evil, yet he saved mankind from eternal night.

The first night after the new day's dawn, he was watching the stars. They were clear, beautiful, and instilled a sense of longing. The ache was so strong, clenched his heart so much it caused bloody tears to freely run down his face. One glowed brighter, drawing his attention. A streak of light shot down from the night sky, and stopped in front of him. A blonde man, no, angel wearing blue and gold armour carrying a sword and shield appeared before him. Too bad he really didn't feel like fighting.

"What do you want, now?", Dracul asked, venom dripping from every word. "Gabriel, you wound me." "That's not my name. Not anymore." "I will call you by your name, just as your wife does." He shot a glare at the Seraph. "You've been through so much, brother." This caught him by surprise. "Brother? You jest, angel." "Do you not remember?" "There's much I don't remember."

The angel looked hurt at the pain in the remark. "I can give you your memories back.", he offered, "Haven't you ever wondered why you're favored by our Lord, Gabriel? In your human life and now?" "All the time." The angel gently laid his hand on the vampire's cheek. Dracul batted the hand away, but a touch was all that was needed. Tears streamed. "Now, do you understand? You are not fallen, Gabriel." "WHY DIDN'T HE SEND YOU, MICHAEL? YOU'RE THE WARRIOR! COMMANDER OF HEAVEN'S ARMIES!" "AND I NEED TO REMAIN AS SUCH! Brother! There needs to be both light and dark in this world, and our Father finally found a way to place both under His banner. You were always quick to forgive others, but you need to learn to forgive yourself."


End file.
